The success of medical treatments for breast cancer in human females is highly dependent upon the early detection of cancerous growths or pre-malignant tumors. The most common methods of detection involve palpation of breast tissue and mammography. Tumor detection by palpation, although desirable, is far from satisfactory, particularly in small, early stage tumors. Mammography provides perhaps the most reliable method of detection. Exposure of the breasts to x-rays in this procedure, however, may not be safe if used repeatedly as a routine screening procedure.
A method of visual breast examination which could be used in conjunction with palpation techniques and which could avoid the possible dangers associated with repeated, routine mammography is much to be desired.